Terpsichorean Power
by MoonbeamDancer
Summary: A new cat joins the tribe


Terpsichorean Power  
By:MoonbeamDancer.  
  
~Kitty Kibble~ This story is mine! I made up Terpsichorean so don't use her unless you ask me. The soulmate thing I used from L.J. Smith's new series of books Night World. If you got anything to say, E-Mail me at Jellicle_Vamp@hotmail.com  
  
Jazzmica was rolling in the shade of his favorite tree, in his owners yard. He stopped rolling, spread out on his back, and promptly fell asleep. About five seconds later, a furry lump fell out of the sky. The cat landed with a slight thud on Jazz's upper torso and knocked the air right out of him. Jazz looked at the female sitting on top of his chest. "Um, what are you doing sitting on me?" he asked, trying to sit up. The she-cat rolled of him with a slight yowl. Jazz sat up and proceeded to clean himself, while taking in what she looked like. "Not bad." he thought. "She's not as gorgeous as Bomby, but she's pretty." he said to himself, thinking of the slinky red cat that was forever trying to get Tugger to pay attention to her. "You're new, aren't you?" he said, talking in her looks even more. She had amber eyes, a white coat like Victoria, but the strange thing was, it wasn't an ordinary white coat. It had streaks of emerald green, peacock blue, and crimson in it. She had a blue-green mask over the upper half of her face. He was about to ask her what her name was when... "Here kitty, kitty, kitty, kitty." a young girl called. "Gotta go! See ya!" she called as she ran to her owner. "Wait! What's your name?" yelled Jazzmica. He went inside. "Well she must be a pet of the new people we got a few doors down." he said. He hung around the house for a little bit, then went to the Junkyard.  
The white female with the unusual markings walked down the street. "Well, this is a nice place my masters got." she thought. She started thinking about Jazzmica. She was thinking about him so much that she walked right into a group of cats. "Oh I'm sorry." she said helping the black and gold one up. "That's okay." the cat said. "You're new right?" she continued. "Yes. I just moved into that house." the white cat said pointing to the house a few doors down from Jazz's. "Oh. Well I guess we'd better introduce ourselves." said the other cat. "I'm Demeter. The red one is Bombalurina, and the white one is Victoria." "Hi. I'm Terpsichorean, but you can call me Terpsic if ya want." The others said hi back "If you don't mind my saying Terpsic, those are some unusual markings." said Victoria. "Are they real?" Terpsichorean nodded her head. "Believe it or not they are." "I don't mean to interrupt, but we should be going." said Bombalurina. "Oh, didn't mean to keep you up." replied Terpsichorean. "That's ok. You wanna come with us?" asked Victoria. Terpsichorean asked where they were going and Demeter and Bombalurina said that they were going to the Junkyard. Terpsichorean said that she would come. "Cool Terpsic, now come on." said Victoria running ahead. The girls soon got to the Junkyard.  
A pair of cats walked up to them. They nodded hello. "Who is..." started Tantomile, "this?" finished Coricopat Terpsic stared at them a little more then confused. "Terpsic, this is Tantomile," Demeter said pointing to her, " and Coricopat." she said pointing to him. "Guys, this is Terpsichorean, but you can call her Terpsic." The twins said hello and welcomed her to the Junkyard. "Those are interesting markings you have, are they real?" asked Tantomile Terpsic nodded. "Tantomile and Coricopat are our mystical twins, they have magic powers." said Demeter. "Come one, we'll show you the rest of the place." said Bombalurina.  
Meanwhile, while Terpsic was meetin' and greetin' all the other cats, Jazzmica was talking to Skimble. "...and I just can't stop thinking about her." "Aye. I remember what that's like." Skimble said in his Scottish burr, remember what it was like when he first met Jennyanydots. It was still like that too. "And you wanna know the really weird thing Skimble?" Jazz asked. "Fire away lad." "Ok. I know this is going to sound really crazy, but..." Skimble gestured for Jazz to go on. "I feel like... like I know her from somewhere... Like we've met before." "I wouldn't be surprised." Skimble said getting up from where he was sitting. "Oh? Why not?" Jazz said getting up with him. Skimble yawned. "It could be that she's your soulmate. The one cat that is meant to be with you for all time." Jazz snorted. "You don't really believe that do you? That each Jellicle has a soulmate, and when they find them, they're destined to be together, for all time?" Skimble shrugged. "Before I met Jenny I didn't. But I do now." "What? You're saying that you and Jenny are soulmates?" Skimble nodded and started to walk off. "Hey Skimble! Jazzmica! We want you to meet someone!" yelled three voices.  
They looked back. Jazz already had a feeling who it was. The girls came over to them. "Ok Skimble, Jazz, this is Terpsichorean, "Bombalurina started to say. "Hi." said Jazz rubbing against Terpsic gently. "but you can call her Terp...sic." Bomb finished confusedly. "You two already know each other?" asked Victoria. "Um, yeah. She kinda fell out of the sky." replied Jazz. "Is this the one you were talking about earlier lad?" Skimble asked. Jazz nodded. "Ahh, I get it." Skimble said nodding his head. "Hey yourself." Terpsic said licking Jazz's nose, which made him sneeze. "Sorry." "That's ok." Jazz said rubbing his nose. "Terpsichorean. Nice name." Jazz continued, staring deep into her amber eyes. "I think we'll leave the two love cats alone." said Demeter. The others followed behind her.  
They stared at each other for a moment longer, and then Jazz cut to the chase. "I feel like I know you, live we've-" "Met before. I know. I have the same feeling. Maybe we met in a past life." Terpsic finished for him. It had been exactly what Jazz had been thinking. They chitchatted, until Terpsic said that she had to be going. "Well, at least le me show you where I hang out. That way, when you come here, you have at least some idea of where I might be." Jazz said. They walked over to an old car. A rusted out 1951 Corvette convertible. "Ok, this is where I and some of the other toms hang out, some of the time. My little spot of it is back here." he said, leading her to the back of the trunk, where it was nice and cool. They talked and snuggled closely together. Then she kissed him. It was like having a thousand lighting bolts hit them both at once. "What is this?" they both wondered. "Whatever it is, I think I like it." thought Terpsic "Me too." thought Jazz. "You can hear me?" she thought. "It's like we're in each other's heads." thought Jazz. They broke apart. "What's wrong?" Jazz asked aloud. "Nothing. Is it just me, or does it feel right everytime we're together?" Terpsic asked. Jazz purred in her ear. "It feels right. You know what?" he asked. "What?" "I think we're soulmates." "Soulmates?" Jazzmica, what are you talking about?" Jazz explained the entire soulmate deal to her. "You know what? I think you're right." said Terpsic, purring softly.  
  
The End  
  
  
  



End file.
